Polaroid Land Camera 1000
Polaroid OneStep SX-70.jpg|Polaroid OneStep with Q-light|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/52013582@N07/7466714492/ Alongside the 'prosumer' range of folding SLRs, Polaroid released a large number of plastic bodied, non-folding consumer cameras that used the SX-70 integral film. There were several lines that varied in the type and amount of features they offered, but fall into three distinct categories differentiated by the method of focusing: * Fixed focus - Generally known (in the US) as OneStep models * Zone-focused - Generally known (in the US) as Pronto! models; e.g. Pronto RF * Sonar Autofocus - Labelled as both Pronto! and OneStep models, but usually with an AF or Sonar moniker. All these models use the SX-70 integral film, meaning the camera is powered by a battery built into the film pack. Many of these models were able to use certain accessories designed for the folding SLR line of SX-70 cameras, such as flashbars, electronic flashes and tripod mounts. The Land Camera 1000 is a foreign-markets version of the original Onestep model, meaning it has a fixed focus plastic lens. The model 1000 or original OneStep models are distinguished among the range in that they were made available with 2 different coloured shutter buttons - either green or red; there is some debate among collectors as to which was more common. A matching electronic flash was also released for the Onestep/1000 model, known as the Q-Light. It fits onto any SX-70 non-folding camera model, but was cosmetically matched to the original models. Features common to the series of OneStep non-folding, fixed-focus SX70-series integral film cameras are: * 1 element plastic lens with fixed aperture (103mm, f14.6) * 4ft minimum focus distance. * Exposure compensation dial around electric eye. Some of the various models following this basic design are: *Model 2000 - Black with round green shutter button, round lens surround, zone focusing *Model 3000 - Black with round green shutter button, round lens surround, rangefinder mechanism *The Button - Two-tone gray body with round white shutter button, fixed focus, round lens surround *Presto - Two-tone black and gold body with round red shutter button, fixed focus, round lens surround, rainbow decal *Pronto! - Black with round red shutter button, round lens surround, zone focusing *Pronto! B - White with round red shutter button, round lens surround, zone focusing *Pronto RF - Black with round red shutter button, round lens surround, rangefinder mechanism *Pronto SE - Black with round blue shutter button, round lens surround, zone focusing *SuperColor OneStep - White with round red shutter button, square lens surround, rainbow decal * Supercolor 1000 Deluxe - Black with round red shutter button, square lens surround, rainbow decal *Time-Zero OneStep - Black with square red shutter button, square lens surround, rainbow decal Links * Polaroid Land Camera 1000 on Wikipedia * We Use Film Polaroid 1000 instructions manual and specifications * The Land List's article on the Model 1000 * on www.collection-appareils.fr ** Polaroid 1000 ** Polaroid Supercolor 1000 ** Polaroid Supercolor 1000 Deluxe * Polaroid OneStep SX-70 Camera and information at Antique_Camera_Guy's Flickr Photostream 1000 Category: US-American instant cameras Land Category: P Category:Toy cameras